Casinos are a mix of electronic gaming machines (e.g., slot machines) and live casino games (e.g., craps). Each game of chance has a corresponding pay table or payout schedule which provides the house or casino with an edge. Some games, such as video poker and slots, provide enhanced payouts when players play maximum coins. For example, a player playing five coins in video poker will be paid 4000 coins for a Royal Flush while the player will only receive 1600 coins if four coins are played. Similarly, with Megabucks slot machines, only players playing maximum coins are eligible for the multi-million dollar jackpot. While such enhancements have been popular, they are not useful with all games of chance and they force the player to play more coins per game than they want to play.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method of providing enhanced payouts for all games of chance. Moreover, in one embodiment, the system and method do not require the player to wager any additional amounts on a per game basis.